Lie A Little Better
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: How long will it take all the Avengers to catch on to Natasha's feelings for Steve?
1. Clint

**Hello! Just thought I'd post something a** **while I try and get the rest of The Kids Aren't Alright together (have a look if you haven't already ;) ) Hope y'all like this. Let me know what you think! The title is a song by Lucy Hale (PLL).**

When it came to Steve Rogers, Natasha couldn't help but fall. For his charm, his smile, his bravery, even his aversion to bad language - all of him. Clint was the first to notice, of course which could only mean that the rest of them would catch on.

Tony and Bruce were bickering about something to do with Natalie Portman in the living room. 'She looks nothing like Jane! What are you talking about?!' Tony almost yelled.

'I'm telling you, she does! The hair, the eyes, everything!' Bruce tried to justify himself.

Clint was laughing from his perch on the kitchen counter while Natasha hadn't even looked up from her copy of The Idiot. Not until Steve walked in. She saw him stride straight to her through her peripheral vision and it took every ounce of self-control not to look up from her book.

'This seat taken?' He gave her his signature smile. Natasha was spread across the length of the couch so she tucked her feet under her legs to make room for the Captain.

'Come to watch today's trivial debate?' She asked.

'Well I was actually coming to ask you if you wanted to spar later?' Natasha took her time to answer, not looking up. Clint was now watching the soldier and spy intently.

'Sure, when?' Her heart beat elevated slightly.

'After lunch some time? It's my turn to cook today so...'

'How about five o'clock?'

'Sounds good. Well, better start on that lunch.' And with that he went to the kitchen, only a few feet away.

Clint took Steve's place on the couch. 'When where you gonna tell me?' He asked.

'Tell you what Clinton?'

'That you had a thing for Steve.'

'What are you talking about?'

'The fact that you've been on the same page since he got here. You're not a slow reader Nat...'

'I was having a conversation with him, I'm not going to read at the same time, that would be rude.' She countered.

'What are you doing? Don't play dumb, 'Tasha.'

'Clearly your eyesight's getting bad, birdbrain. I have no feelings towards Steve whatsoever - at least not like that.'

'What if I told you that he is very much into you?' '

That would not interest me in the slightest because it's not true.' But Natasha's eyes gave her away for a split second as she looked up at her best friend.

'Give it up, Nat,' Clint rolled his eyes, 'you've been through so much together, it could be good for you.'

'I set him up with Sharon for a reason.' 'He turned down the date with Sharon because of you, Nat. I'm not lying. Why are you looking for an excuse not to be with him?'

'You know why.'

'But this is Steve! You don't give him enough credit,' Natasha didn't answer, 'fine, you don't have to admit it to me but at least to yourself if not him.' And with that, Clint left the living room. Natasha sighed and turned towards the kitchen to see Steve worrying away at the team's lunch, a small smiled playing on her lips as she watched him work.


	2. Tony

Tony watched Natasha intently while they ate Steve's Thai green curry. She was unusually quiet, even for her. Something must've been bothering her and he knew better than to interrupt her thoughts but he did it anyway.

'You okay Red?' He nudged her with his elbow and if he didn't know any better he'd have said she almost jumped - yep, something was definitely up.

'Fine, Stark,' she looked at him, 'and you?'

'Just dandy, thanks,' he gave her his patented smirk, 'you sure? You seem a bit...not you.'

'How so?' She moved her food around on her plate.

'Well for starters you're not eating - you love Steve's cooking and second, you're ignoring him as well.'

'Fair point.'

'What's going on Natasha?' He may love teasing her but her well being was definitely more important to him, 'Capsicle isn't bothering you is he?'

'No, of course not.' she chuckled a little.

'Then what?' He pressed, 'Nat come on, you can tell me. It's not like it's going to be some out burst of emotions with you like it is with Pep.' Natasha looked at him, a guilty look lining her features. 'Oh God, Nat, what have you done? You're not going to start crying are you?' He tried to tease but the look he received warned him not to carry on.

'If you really must know, the reason I'm ignoring Steve is not because he's pissed me off or anything it's just that... Well, Clint and I were talking earlier and he said something which kind of... Steve and I have been through so much and maybe I'm just having a lapse of judgement but...'

'You like him.' Tony stated bluntly and Natasha nodded, 'about time, Nat.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's pretty damned obvious, Red. Hate to say it, but we've been kind of waiting for you to realise.'

'Oh...'

'Yeah, we've got a bet going: how long it takes for the soldier and spy to realise they have feelings for each other and get it on. Which reminds me, Bruce owes me twenty bucks.' Tony took Natasha's hand and used his big brother voice, 'don't pass this up, Nattie. He's perfect for you.'

'He's way out of my league, Stark.'

'Who says?'

'I don't deserve him, Tony.'

'What are you talking about? You're a truly amazing person, who's to say you don't deserve the world, or better yet, Steve.' He looked at her very seriously.

'Thanks tin-man.'

'Anytime lil' red.'

'But I don't know if I can-'

'Nat, these things take time - like they say, it's a marathon, not a sprint. Just don't leave it too long.' Natasha snorted, rolling her eyes. Steve was clearing plates now. 'Nat, that was the bet, you've gotta do dishes with Cap now.' Tony said loudly, hiding a playful smirk as everyone turned around. Natasha was stunned and turned to stare daggers at Tony.

'What are you on about Stark?' Steve interjected, ready to protect Natasha, which made her heart swell slightly.

'We had a bet that if she could name all the knights in the Jedi Order I would do the dishes after lunch today. She missed out Kit Fisto so she's doing the dishes.' Tony explained, straight faced.

'Tasha never loses a bet Stark, you're lying.' Bucky stated. The rest of the group murmured in agreement. While this was going on Natasha and Tony were communicating with small hand gestures and gesticulations. Tony widened his eyes and nodded, miming shoving her towards Steve as if to say "Now's your chance." She shook her head, jaw set - "No way", the mechanic rolled his eyes, then held his hands up - "at least spend some time with him". Finally Natasha sighed, running her fingers through her hair - "Fine."

'I guess I could use the help,' Steve spoke up again, 'thanks Nat.' He smiled at her genuinely.

'No problem, Cap.' From out of the corner of her eye, Natasha thought she saw Clint nod to Tony returned the gesture. She smiled at the soldier. Surely a bit of quality time with Steve couldn't hurt.


	3. Bucky

Stark was definitely lying when he said 'Tasha lost the bet. He didn't want to say anything to Tony before he spoke to Nat, though. He watched his friends doing the dishes together and smiled. He was glad that the two most important people in his life were getting on so well. They were a good fit, despite their differences and he had been debating setting them up on a date, with Sam's help of course. He knew Steve was absolutely crazy about Natasha and that she definitely had a soft spot for him. Now he just needed opportunity.

After the pair had finished the dishes Steve switched on the TV and Natasha curled up on the other end of the sofa. Bucky grabbed three beers from the fridge and brought them over.

'Budge up, Tasha' he said, hoping she'd sidle closer to the soldier.

'Nope,' She said, unmoving, 'find your own couch corner.' She smirked at her friend who sighed in defeat, handed the pair their beers and sat in one of the various arm chairs in the living room.

Bucky pulled out his phone - time for plan B. He texted Sam asking him to call Steve down to the gym so that he could talk to Natasha. With perfect timing, Steve's phone rang and he left to take the call.

'So,' Bucky looked at Natasha, 'you and Steve, huh?'

'What is it with everyone today?!' She exclaimed, 'every second since just before lunch it's been me and Steve! Is there some joke I don't know about?' She huffed. Bucky just laughed.

'No, no,' he shook his head, 'I just know you two like each other.'

'How the hell do you know that?'

'So it's true?'

Natasha opened her mouth to retort something sarcastic but held her tongue.

'Please don't say anything to him, James,' She pleaded, 'I don't want to ruin things with him.'

'I swear I won't. I was actually hoping you'd do the honours seeing as he's your boyfriend.'

'He's not my boyfriend!'

Bucky chuckled again only to stop when: 'Are you blushing?!'

'What? No!' Bucky was in hysterics, 'James I swear to God if you say a word about this to Steve I will cut off your other arm in your sleep.' But Bucky couldn't stop laughing. After it subsided he moved over to the couch to sit with Natasha.

'I think you need to tell him. He's so oblivious, he'd never know you like him back.'

'Does he though?'

'Natasha, why would I lie to you?' He was suddenly serious, 'after you left, when he found me, and I got my memory back, all he did was talk about you. No offence but it got kind of boring. He'd always talk about how you two left things so unresolved at Fury's grave and how he wished he'd fought harder to make you stay.' Natasha looked away from her friend. A tear or two threatening to spill.

'He knows why I couldn't stay.'

'No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't. If you ask me I don't think there's a person more deserving of his love than you.'

'That's what Tony said.'

'Well, for once, he's right,' Bucky got up, 'I've gotta go and see Phil about a mission.'

'Be careful, James.' She murmured. He planted a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

'I'll be back tonight - should be pretty easy. Think about the whole thing with Steve. I know he's the best guy on the planet but even he won't wait around 200 years for someone.' He winked at her before he left. Just then, her phone buzzed. It was Steve.

 _ **Was just working out with Sam. Do you feel like sparring now?**_

 _ **Sounds good, be there in 5...**_


	4. Sam, Wanda & Vision

Natasha arrived in the gym and almost got bowled over by Pietro as he was flung across the room by a red ball of energy that was generated by none other than his sister.

'Sorry!' the teenager exclaimed.

'It's alright,' Natasha smiled, 'have you seen Steve?'

'He's over in the ring with Sam.'

'Thanks,' she nodded, 'by the way, JAR- I mean Vision is on his way down to see you,' at this, Wanda blushed and a small, innocent smile lit up her features, 'Hey, Speedy,' Natasha called after Pietro who was still recovering from being smacked into a wall, 'next time make sure plant your feet better.' All she got was a groan in response and the two girls laughed before Natasha made her way over to Steve.

'Okay, Cap, you can let go now!' Sam wheezed as the soldier had him in a choke hold. Steve released him and helped him up.

'Hey Nat.' He smiled brightly.

'Hello, boys,' she greeted, 'Sam, do you mind if I borrow Steve for a while. I need to remind him who's the real ruler of the ring.'

'Be my guest. I could use a break from being put in a choke hold.' Said Sam, still rubbing his neck.

The soldier and spy squared off in the ring and began circling each other waiting for the first attack. Natasha lunged first, aiming a kick at his solar plexus. Steve caught her foot easily and pushed her backwards onto the floor. She rolled into the fall and got up smoothly. Steve threw a punch, which she blocked easily, then another, and another. He aimed a kick at her knee and she cartwheeled out of the way. She ran at him again and leapt up locking her legs around his neck and pulling him to the ground only to land on her feet again. The second Steve hit the ground he was up again, turning to face her, fists up, ever ready to continue the fight.

Little did the pair know that the entire gym was watching them. Wanda and Vision were watching from the door with Pietro and Sam just stared as two of the most incredible super heroes were sparring themselves into a stale mate. Clint had also stopped his target practice. Wanda stared in wonder at the couple. The passion in their fight was captivating and she couldn't help but consider the fact that there could be more to their relationship than "just friends". She knew about Steve's feelings for the spy but judging by how much fire she fought back with, she felt the same. Her thoughts were interrupted when Vision said:

'It's quite something, isn't it,' Wanda nodded, 'their love shows through even when they are fighting.'

'I thought you didn't understand emotion all that well?' Pietro interjected.

'I have learned a great deal, thanks to your sister.' He smiled, wrapping an arm around Wanda.

'She definitely feels something for him.'

'No way,' Pietro shook his head at his sister, 'she was trained to fight with her heart and soul. That's all. If she loved Steve he would know by now.'

'You're so stupid sometimes.' Wanda shook her head.

'What?!'

'Girls aren't like boys. We're not obvious with feelings. She loves him, that much is clear but she's not going to advertise it. She's a very guarded person and like any intelligent person she's considering the possible consequences for letting herself be with Steve.'

'Girls are weird.'

'I know, but maybe you'll get it one day.'

'How is it that you behave like you're older than me all the time?'

'I may be twelve minutes younger than you, Pietro, but I'll always be better with emotions.' She smirked at her brother as he rolled his eyes.

Steve and Natasha were still going; still knocking each other down and getting back up. Natasha ran at Steve again and planted both her feet on his chest and propelling herself off him, stopping herself from hitting her head on the floor a split second beforehand with her hands, using the momentum to get back on her feet as Steve stumbled back against the ropes. She ran at him a yet again, jumping up and straddling his shoulders before swinging down to pull him to the floor for a third time but he grabbed her small yet powerful body and flung her down onto the mat. She got up again and aimed a foot at his face, which he caught easily, shoving her down again. She stayed low but not down. Steve took a moment to catch his breath, which was his seemingly fatal mistake. She swept his legs out from under him and straddled his chest, legs clamped in a vice grip around him – if he tried to get up, she could easily knock him down again, or so she thought.

'Okay, okay,' Steve said, breathless, 'you got me.' Natasha smiled and relaxed slightly, only slightly but it was enough. Steve grabbed her arms and flipped her so that he was holding her down, a knee on her abdomen, her arms pinned above her head, their faces millimetres apart. Both of them were out of breath, sharing each other's air as they tried to slow their heart rates, not taking their eyes off each other.

'Not fair.' Natasha panted.

'I wonder who taught me that.' Steve smirked, moving his lips ever closer to hers. She laughed a breathy laugh before leaning up to meet Steve half way when Pietro cleared his throat from the other side of the room.

The two looked up to see the audience around them then looked back at each other, snapping out of the moment. Steve awkwardly removed himself from his imposing position and helped his teammate up before letting her out of the ring ahead of him. Natasha headed for the door as fast as possible, still trying to process what had happened.

'Dude, you totally almost gave yourself away there.' Sam said.

'I'm sure that by now she knows, Sam.' Steve sighed, wiping his face with a towel.

'I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual man.'

'I wouldn't hold your breath.'

'Oh I definitely will! I think you're totally oblivious to what she's feeling, Cap. I'm pretty sure she's into you.'

Wanda caught up with Natasha as she got to the elevator.

'So that was intense.' She started.

'What? Oh right, yeah,' Natasha said absentmindedly, 'it was, wasn't it?'

'Does he know?'

'Know what?'

'That you...' Wanda trailed off, Natasha knew exactly what she was saying.

'That obvious huh?' she looked down embarrassed.

'If it's any consolation, Pietro thinks it's not true.' The younger Avenger joked, and Natasha chuckled.

'Not going to lie to you, Wanda, _I'm_ still trying to process what just happened.'

'I understand.'

'Just don't say anything to Steve, please. I need sort out what I'm feeling before I even think about dragging him into this mess.' Wanda nodded. They remained silent until the elevator dinged, signalling their arrival to Natasha's floor.

'Are you coming to the dancing tonight?' Wanda asked.

'Yeah, I promised Steve I would even before he organised it.'

'Great, glad I won't be the only girl there.'

'Don't worry, I think Maria, Jane and Darcy will be there. See you tonight Wanda.' Natasha said as she stepped out of the elevator.

'See you.'

'Don't be late! You know how much Steve hates it!' the spy joked.

'I won't!' Wanda laughed, 'and for the record, Natasha,' she added, 'I don't think Steve would mind being dragged into what you consider a mess.'

 **Hey! So what do we think? I had so much fun writing this! Let me know if you think more (sexual) tension is required but I thought I'd keep it light and save that for later ;) x**


	5. Pietro

**Disclaimer: I don't tango so I apologise for anything that seems inaccurate. The weird Spanish words are some technical terms I looked up to make myself sound like I knew what I was talking about... anyhoo, enjoy! x**

The Avengers arrived at the Stork Club and found a table in the back to make sure not too much attention was drawn to them too quickly. Of course they'd be noticed on the dancefloor but at least their dinner wouldn't be interrupted if they hid. Steve pulled up a chair at the end of the table and Tony at the other. Natasha sat to Steve's right and Clint couldn't help but smirk at how quiet the two were.

Dinner ended quickly and the dancing started. Tony pulled Pepper up and Thor took Jane. A few people recognised Tony but their seemingly good manners prevented them from interrupting his dance with Pepper. Bucky tried to catch Steve's eye over the rim of his beer mug trying to silently get him to dance with Natasha. They hadn't spoken all night, still feeling slightly awkward about what had happened. Everyone had been talking about it since but refrained from referencing it in front of them.

'Wanda, do you want to dance?' her brother asked.

'Only if you promise not to step on my toes.' She smirked before getting up to go to the dancefloor with him. Bucky finally caught Steve's eye and just like back in the forties, Steve instantly got the message.

'Nat, d'you want to dance?'

'Sure, Cap.' She said tentatively as a new, slightly more up beat song started.

They joined their friends and were greeted by a chorus of cheers. Steve felt his ears get hot and Natasha had to hide a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Needless to say, Natasha was impressed as they started to dance. Steve had been taking lessons to impress her and it clearly paid off because he noticed the approving look on her face.

'What's all this business about you having two left feet then, Steve?' she joked as he spun her away from him.

'You impressed, then?' he grinned as he spun her back to him, her back flush against his chest. They swayed like that for a while.

'Maybe,' she replied, 'not as impressed as I was this afternoon with you tricking me into thinking you were done.' She turned around in his arms and they continued dancing around the room.

'I learned from the best.'

'What can I say,' she chuckled, 'I'm a great teacher.'

'Yeah, you are.'

'So, you got anymore tricks up your sleeve for me, Rogers?'

'I guess you'll have to wait and see.' They repeated some of the same moves as before and Nat was pressed up against him again. This time she made no attempt to change their position, enjoying the feel of Steve's arms wrapped around her.

'Look at them,' Wanda said to Pietro, 'it's so sweet.'

'What are you on about, they're just friends!' he rolled his eyes. His sister could be such a sap sometimes.

'Whatever you say.' She sighed. He would see it soon enough. Wanda closed her eyes and focused her energy on influencing the mind of the DJ (if you could call him that) to select a tango song for the next dance. She knew Steve had learned recently because she had been his partner. He'd approached her one day and explained everything and of course she was willing to help. She knew Natasha was an incredible dancer so this was the perfect opportunity for them to get closer.

'I saw that.' Pietro said, noting the flash of red in the DJ's eyes.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Wanda looked at her brother innocently.

'What are you planning Wanda?'

'You'll see,' she winked, 'come on let's sit down. I want to watch this.'

The twins sat down and Pietro watched the couple expectantly but also thoroughly impressed.

'They are great dancers.' He murmured. Darcy, Jane and Maria nodded in agreement.

'Why don't they just get together already?' Darcy whined.

'Oh not you too!'

'Urgh, Pietro, you know nothing about women.' Maria rolled her eyes.

'It's so obvious.' Jane added and Pietro went back to watching them to try yet again to understand what these girls meant.

The song ended and the soldier and spy hugged, debating whether to stay for another dance. The second Steve heard the music he knew he had to but Natasha was already heading back to her seat. He caught up with her in one step and grabbed the crook of her elbow. She stopped and smiled to herself before theatrically turning around and assuming a close embrace against Steve's chest. The started a parallel walk across the floor and he dipped her at the end, her hair falling messily on the way back up. Steve slowly and gently brushed it out of the way. She flicked her leg behind his and leaned into his bow before he led her back the way they came, tracing half moons with his feet, their foreheads pressed together as he did so. She leapt up and executed a perfect _sentada_ , landing perfectly on Steve's lap, legs tucked neatly to his hip as he carried them to the middle of the floor, which had been completely cleared – not that they noticed.

The Avengers were sat, agog at the sight. Totally disbelieving of Steve's dancing. Wanda glanced over at her brother whose mouth was slightly agape, mesmerised by the soldier and spy.

Natasha performed a _pasada_ , passing low over Steve's feet before he took her through as series of turns, kicks and more dips as the song intensified. Their dancing got quicker, both their heartbeats speeding up as the tension between them became more and more palpable. Natasha pressed herself even closer to Steve as they swayed, drawing identical figures with their toes, turning slowly in a circle. Suddenly she spun away from Steve only to fall back into his arms as he leaned backwards into a quick bow to keep the momentum before straightening and spinning her twice before dipping with her one last time. As Steve pulled her up Natasha brought her leg up to rest against the side of his leg, his hand instinctively holding her to him, his other hand held fast around her waist. Their foreheads were touching again, their eyes locked, Natasha's hands braced around Steve's neck as the song came to a close. Both of them were panting heavily, Natasha brought her leg down again but neither of them moved, frozen in the other's embrace, completely oblivious to the applause that had erupted around them.

'Where did you learn to do that?' Natasha breathed, her lips inches from his for the second time that day. Steve was about to close what little distance was left between them when he heard a wolf whistle through the white noise of the applause and he instinctively looked up to see where it was coming from. Immediately regretting it because any moment that he may have had with Natasha that night was now over. He looked back at her, a tiny smile playing on his lips

'Come on, let me get you a drink.' Steve tried to ignore the still unresolved tension. Natasha nodded absentmindedly, heading back to her seat, her mind still reeling. Several arms wrapped around her as she returned to the table.

'Nat where the hell did that come from?' Clint asked in awe.

'I don't know,' she smiled shyly, 'I had no idea I still remembered how to tango.'

'It was amazing Natasha, absolutely incredible!' the archer exclaimed.

'Yeah, Nat, that was...' Bruce looked for the right word, 'just wow!' he smiled. Pietro then sat himself next her and put his arm around her.

'If it's a boy, call him Pietro.' He murmured so only she could hear and she laughed.

'Can't make any promises, Speedy.' She countered.

'Does he know then?'

'No, not yet.'

'Well hurry up! He'll be a grandpa soon!' Pietro joked

'He already is,' Tony interjected, 'I swear to God Natasha if you don't do something about the tension between you two I will have to deal with it myself.'

'Deal with what Stark?' Steve appeared with Natasha's drink. Tony faltered, looking for an excuse.

'Uh, nothing Capsicle, nothing at all. Just saying how incredibly sexy Natasha's dancing was,' he fumbled, 'and yours of course, if you can call an old man sexy...' he joked.

'Hey!' Natasha defended, punching Tony in the shoulder, 'don't listen to him, Cap, he's just jealous because he can't dance as well as you.' She wrapped her arm around his bicep. 'You never answered by question, by the way.'

'If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, would it?' Steve smirked.

'Come on Steve! It's not every day a girl gets swept off her feet by the great Captain America.'

'I can't tell you because then I can't use it on other people.' He joked and Natasha looked at him in mock shock, hoping she hid the disappointment in her eyes.

'Aw Cap, I thought you only had eyes for me!' she only half-joked, 'you shouldn't play with a woman's emotions.' She brought the back of her hand up to her forehead dramatically, not expecting Steve to take it and pull her closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak but yet again was interrupted.

'Hey! Tango kids, they're packing up, let's take this little romance somewhere else huh?' Tony said.

'Shut up, Stark.' Natasha snapped, staring daggers at the mechanic who pretended he didn't hear her. She got up and grabbed her jacket leaving Steve to get the bill while she went to walk with Wanda and Pietro.

'So, are you going to take my advice and name the kid Pietro?' the teenager joked.

'I think he knows.' Natasha said in Russian, ignoring the previous question.

'What? That's great!' Wanda squealed.

'No, not good, not great, not at all!'

'Why not?'

'I don't know if he still feels that way.'

'Natasha, if this is about his joke about seeing other girls, don't worry. He was only kidding.' Pietro put his arm around Natasha.

'You sure?'

'Natasha, I know I know nothing about girls but I can tell when another guy is joking.'

 **So.. what do we think?**


	6. Fury & Hill

Duty calls... Fury summoned Steve, Natasha, Clint and the twins into his office for a mission. It was a standard get in, take out the enemy, get out, fly home mission.

'These guys have very basic gear but we don't want any surprises so do be careful.' Fury instructed, 'Steve I want you to lead the charge. You're going to be our battering ram. We need you to, not throw the first punch as it were, but be on the offensive. You're our best shot at taking these guys down quickly and painlessly.'

'Understood, Sir.' Steve nodded but Natasha wasn't okay with this.

'With all due respect, Nick, shouldn't we all go on the offensive together? Surely it'd be safer and more effective.'

'Because, if they see you come in together it won't be a surprise attack by the Avengers. It'll be a house party and it's more likely that there would be casualties.'

'But-'

'I will not discuss the matter further. You will follow this plan to a 'T'. That is an order, agent.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'You're dismissed,' he addressed all five of them, and they got up to leave, 'Natasha, a word.'

'Yes, Sir?' she shut the door before sitting down again.

'Why do I get the feeling you're going to go off book even though I just ordered you not to?'

'Because I am, Nick.'

'May I ask why?'

'Because I want to protect my team, the way they do me.'

'You mean Steve,' He corrected and Natasha couldn't find a response, 'I thought so. Is this because of what happened in DC? You trying to make amends? Return the favour?'

'That has nothing to do with it.' She replied icily.

'Then what is it?' she was quiet and avoided Nick's eye. He knew the answer, 'Natasha, have you developed feelings for our favourite soldier?'

'Maybe...'

'Natasha, this is very, very bad.'

'Spare me the lecture, okay,' Natasha held up her hand, 'I know the risks, the potential consequences but I'm okay with it.' Just then, Maria walked in, file in hand.

'Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting.' She smiled at Natasha.

'No, not at all,' Fury spoke, 'I was just about to tell Natasha how stupid she was being, falling for our very own Steve Rogers.' Hill, just chuckled, 'Wait, you knew about this?' he was in disbelief.

'I had a hunch but I didn't know for sure.' She replied, winking at her fellow agent.

'Well, are you with me on this?'

'Not entirely,' Maria replied, 'I think it could be healthy. They could bring the team closer together – see it as a tactical alliance rather than a relationship.'

'Wait, you and Steve are in a relationship now?!' he almost yelled.

'No, I'm just saying if it went ahead it wouldn't be all that bad. Relax, Nick, you sound like an overprotective father.' Maria glanced sideways at Natasha who subtly smiled her thanks. Fury sat back in his chair and sighed.

'You're lucky I like you two.' He shook his head.

'Nick, I can guarantee you if anything should happen that jeopardises the safety of the Avengers or SHIELD I will put a stop to it.' Maria stated.

'And I won't stop her.' Natasha added. Fury tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.

'Fine, but you'll have to answer to Coulson if there are any issues. He's the director now, remember. Now get out.' He waved Natasha out. He waited until the door shut before turning to Maria.

'Send Phil with them; I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong and that Natasha doesn't go off book. This mission may not be as easy as they think.'

'She's an adult, Nick, she can take care of herself.'

'I know, but she cares more than she lets on. If anything happened to Steve, especially now we know their situation, it could throw the entire operation.'


	7. Phil

The quinjet stopped a few miles out from the facility they were about to attack. Phil was happily chatting with Steve who was leading the way to the designated perimeter, Natasha not far behind with Clint and Wanda. Pietro was seeing how many times he could go from the team to the perimeter and back before the rest of them got there.

'I'm glad you're seeing her again, Phil.' The soldier smiled at the director who had just been talking about the famous "cellist" they'd all heard about.

'The distance sucks but at least it's a free plane ride to Portland.' The pair laughed.

'What about you? You must have a girlfriend or something?'

'Nah,' Steve shook his head, 'I mean, I guess.' He shrugged.

'Let me guess: you don't know if she likes you back?'

'Something like that.' Steve chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Behind them Wanda and Natasha were silently eavesdropping.

'What's she like?'

'She's uh, she's something else, Phil,' Steve smiled at the thought of the girl behind him, the memory of their sparring and dancing, 'she's just incredible, I don't even know how to describe her.'

'Well, why don't you tell her?'

Wanda nudged Natasha as they carried on listening. Maybe Steve would say something?

'She'd probably clock me for even thinking of her like that,' He joked, then, 'I guess I don't really have the courage; I don't want to ruin what we have as friends.'

'I get it.' Phil nodded. Natasha rolled her eyes, frustrated at Steve's response. Wanda placed a hand on her shoulder as if to say, "be patient". Clint just snorted at the scene in front of him. Steve completely oblivious to Natasha's feelings and Natasha too terrified to say anything. What a pair they make.

* * *

Steve was about to make his way into the compound, just as Fury had ordered when he felt something move beside him.

'Natasha, what the hell are you doing?'

'I'm going in with you.'

'No, you're not. Fury ordered you not to. You're supposed to be blowing the place after we leave. That was your part of the mission.'

'I'm a spy, Steve, not a soldier, orders aren't really my style.' Natasha smirked at him.

'Seriously, Nat, just wait for my mark.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I have a bad feeling about this, Cap,' she studied his face, 'I don't think you should go in alone.'

'If it's not safe for me then there's no way it'd be safe for you.'

'Well then, let's be unsafe together.'

'Please, Nat, for my peace of mind just-' Steve was interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

'Better get going.' Natasha inclined her head towards the door and Steve rolled his eyes before kicking it down in one go, holding his shield up to protect himself and Natasha. The pair ran for cover as fast as the could, waiting for the right moment to attack.

'Clint, Wanda, Pietro, get over here now. We're going to need help sooner than we thought.'

'Copy that.' Clint responded.

Steve peeked around the wall to get a good glimpse at what they were faced with. He could see several heads hiding behind walls and desks.

'We haven't even got through the foyer yet,' Steve sighed, when suddenly he had an idea, 'hey give me your back up gun.'

'What? No. I'm gonna use it.'

'Then give me the back up of your back up.'

'Why?'

'Because our best way into the compound itself is picking off these guards.'

'How did they even know we were here?'

'Just give me a gun, Natasha.'

'Fine.' She pulled a gun from the leg of her boot and handed it to him. He thanked her before standing up, shield in hand and shot as many as he could in one go before ducking down.

'Another surprise you were going to render me speechless with?' Natasha joked.

'No, I've just always been a really good shot.' Steve smirked, handing the gun back.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever grandpa.' she rolled her eyes before standing up and picking off the rest of them. The pair stood up and ran for the next door. Steve pushed through it to find a corridor leading to another huge room. Clint appeared seconds later followed by the twins. They all met in the centre.

'Well, that was easy.' Clint joked.

'Don't hold your breath, I think there'll be more of them.' Steve said.

'Let's let them know we're here then.' Wanda smiled cheekily before closing her eyes and fists, gathering as much energy as she could taking a big breath before dropping to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground causing the building to shake.

'Wave to the camera, guys.' Pietro said, pointing to a small security camera in a corner. They all turned and stared at it.

* * *

It didn't take long for dozens of men to start coming at them. Clint had managed to secure himself onto a girder on the high ceiling and shot down as many of the men as he could. Wanda was fighting them off by picking one up through telekinesis and throwing them at a group. Pietro ran rings around them, knocking them over and taking them by surprise. Of course, Steve and Natasha fought side by side. Bouncing off each other and their opponents to get the job done as efficiently as possible.

Soon, Natasha ran out of bullets and had to rely on her hand-to-hand combat. She had climbed onto a pile of rubble, courtesy of Wanda's mini earthquake to give herself the higher ground. Steve suddenly spotted a guard sneaking up behind Natasha and threw his shield to knock him out. It bounced off the guy's forehead and he caught it before turning to another assailant. He climbed up onto the rubble, finally deciding it was a better idea than staying on the ground.

'How nice of you to join me.' Natasha said between punches.

'I thought you could use the company.'

'Well, you thought right. It's quite boring fighting up here alone. Nice save earlier, by the way.'

'Anytime. When are you planning on deploying that C4 by the way?'

'I programmed the quinjet to autopilot and blow the place while we make it to back to the landing site while Coulson wasn't looking. He won't be able to enter his override password before he realises what's happening.'

'You're amazing.' Steve smiled proudly at his team mate.

'I know.' She winked as Steve threw his shield at the far wall aiming to knock out as many people along it as possible to make it easier for Pietro.

Another assailant came up behind her but this time she was ready. Ready to fight him but she didn't notice another come in from the side.

'Nat! Look out!' Steve shouted but he knew she would be too slow and if he didn't act now she'd be dead in a second. He didn't have his shield so he did the next thing that came to his mind. He reached out for the barrel of the gun and pressed it into his stomach just as the man squeezed the trigger. Steve, despite his super strength was blown off his feet. Natasha didn't see him go down straight away but kicked the shooter in the chest, sending him back down to the ground where he was dragged away by balls of red energy. Natasha looked around to smile at Steve only to find him wheezing on the ground.

'Steve!' she dropped to her knees, giving the soldier a once over and gasping when she saw the ever-growing pool of blood blossoming in his stomach, 'Oh God, no, Steve. You stupid, stupid idiot!' Natasha started to cry, applying pressure to stem the bleeding. Pietro suddenly appeared at her side and began fighting off any remaining attackers, ensuring that the other two were safe.

'Stay with me, Steve.' The soldier tried to speak.

'I'm sorry.' he wheezed.

'It's all right; just keep your eyes on me. Eye's here.' Natasha said through her tears. 'Don't close your eyes, Steve. Stay awake.'

Suddenly the sound of the quinjet could be heard over head and the ceiling began crumbling down around them.

'Natasha, we must go!' Pietro urged her, 'let me take care of Steve. Go! Wanda! Take Natasha, Clint and I can get him onto the jet. Go!' he called to his sister. She nodded and pulled Natasha off the ground, practically dragging her out of the building, away from Steve.

'Phil, we need you to land as close as possible to the site.' Clint called into his comms.

'I can't, Natasha programmed the jet to blow this place.'

'Use your director override.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot I had one of those.'

* * *

Mere moments later, the quinjet was landing through one of the holes in made in the ceiling. Natasha and Wanda clambered on and Clint and Pietro hauled Steve's barely conscious body into the jet.

'What happened?'

'He was shot point blank in the stomach. No exit wound. He was trying to protect 'Tasha.' Clint debriefed. The director looked over at Natasha who was still shaking, hands bloody.

'Fine. There'll be a med team waiting when we get back.' The archer nodded before assuming his seat in the cockpit. Phil made his way over to Natasha, 'Wanda, do you mind if I have a minute with agent Romanoff.' Wanda got up and moved to sit with Pietro, next to Steve, trying not to listen to what Phil was saying to Natasha.

'What happened today was unacceptable, Natasha. You disobeyed a direct order at the expense of your teammates. Fury read me in on this mission because he wanted me to keep you on the straight and narrow. I know you go off book and usually it works so I thought, maybe I would give you some leeway. Clearly, that was a mistake and I won't ever trust you to go off book again, for any reason whatsoever. If you ever do that again you can kiss your place at the tower goodbye. Is that understood?' Natasha nodded minutely before Phil continued, 'I didn't question Fury's reasoning behind asking me to supervise but I can't help but wonder now after this mess.' It took a while for Natasha to find her voice after all that.

'He thought my emotions had gotten the better of me.'

'Why, Natasha?' Phil's voice softened. He hated getting angry especially at someone in such a vulnerable state, especially with Natasha but if he didn't it'd look bad on his part as director. He knew Natasha understood that but he still felt terrible.

'Natasha...' Steve groaned from the back of the jet and the spy couldn't help but look up. 'Tasha.' He called for her again and she totally forgot that Phil had asked her a question, getting up to go to Steve.

'Yeah, Steve,' she murmured at his side on the make shift mattress they'd made out of parachute packs, 'I'm here,' She carded her fingers through his hair.

'I'm sorry, I..' he swallowed thickly, clearly in pain, 'I'm sorry I got shot.'

'Shh,' she hushed him, 'it's all right, just rest.' Natasha hadn't noticed Phil kneel beside her until he spoke.

'How long?'

'Hmm?' she replied, still stroking his hair.

'How long have you been... "letting your feelings get the better of you"?' He quoted her.

'I don't even know. It sort of just...happened.' she shrugged.

'Well, when he pulls through, make sure you tell him. He's waiting to see if you like him back in case you didn't hear him earlier.'

'If he pulls through.'

'He will Natasha. He always has.'

 **Sorry this one is so long but the build up was necessary.. Hope you enjoyed it x**


	8. Bruce

**Just a quick note, I'm actively ignoring Bruce and Natasha's history because I'm addressing it in another fic (Steal My Girl) and I don't want them all to be a bit samey.. Enjoy!**

Bruce was waiting in the operating theatre when they brought Steve in. He'd insisted that he should take care of his teammate. Natasha watched from the other side of the glass, staring in shock. She still couldn't believe that he took that bullet for her. Maybe she shouldn't tell him how she felt. She was a hazard and it could make things worse. Maybe Fury was right.

Time passes but Natasha didn't notice, her sole focus being Steve's surgery. Bruce had cut him open, digging around to find the slug lodged in his abdomen.

'How's he doing?' She suddenly heard Tony's voice beside her.

'Bruce hasn't found the slug.' Tony sighed, frustrated.

'He'll be alright Nat. Bruce is an incredible surgeon, even though gamma radiation is his thing. I'm sure he'll find it.' And as if he'd heard the mechanic Bruce finally pulled the bullet in question out of the captain's stomach. The two behind the glass sighed with relief.

That's when the machines started beeping and whirring alarmingly.

'What's happening?' Natasha gasped.

'Nat, let's go, you don't want to see this.' Tony tried to take her away.

'Steve!' She yelled.

'He's crashing. Get me something to stop the bleeding in his stomach!' Bruce called to the nurses gathered around him.

'Nat, come on.' Tony pulled a rather tearful Natasha from the room into the nearest bathroom. She leaned over one of the sinks, trying to compose herself. That's when she noticed that her hands were still caked in blood. Steve's blood. She turned on the tap and began scrubbing furiously at her knuckles and palms, trying to wash away the guilt with the blood. Soon she was crying too much to even hold her hands steady.

'Here, Nattie,' Tony murmured, 'let me.' He gently took her hands and washed them himself. By the time she's calmed down Tony had managed to wash most of it off. He patted her hands dry then studied her face.

'He's going to be alright, Red. I promise.'

'He's in there because of me, Tony.'

'No, he's in there because it's his responsibility to look after his team.'

'But it's my fault! If I'd just stayed on task he wouldn't have had to do that.'

'Nat, what's done is done. We need to move forward. He's gonna pull through okay. Just concentrate of helping him get better.' He hugged the spy. 'Come on, let's go and get some of that delicious hospital coffee.'

About ten minutes later one of the nurses came into the waiting room.

'Miss Romanoff?' She called and both Natasha and Tony stood up.

'Yes, that's me.'

'Captain Rogers is out of surgery.'

'How is he? When can I see him?'

'Dr Banner has requested that he not have visitors until tomorrow morning but if you're planning on staying the rest of the night here then you can wait outside his room?'

'Thank you. We both will, I think.' Natasha looked at Tony for reassurance and he nodded.

'Right this way then.' The nurse led the way and sure enough there was a row of four seats either side of his room making for two perfect makeshift beds.

'I'll let Dr Banner know you're here. He wanted to speak to you.'

'Thank you.' The spy said to the nurse not taking her eyes off a sleeping Steve through the window in the side of his room.

'You must really care about him if you're willing to stay the night. How long have you two been together?'

'Oh, we're not,' Natasha started, 'he's just my friend but..' She trailed off, smiling slightly at the idea of her and Steve together. The nurse smiled knowingly.

'I'll go and get Dr Banner.' She repeated before disappearing.

Bruce arrived moments later.

'Hey, what happened?' Natasha asked, hugging her friend.

'He just went into shock, he's alright now. The bullet had been lodged in his stomach long enough for the serum to start healing him and so getting it out kind of made his body freak out. But he'll be alright. We're keeping them here for a few days until he gets back on his feet.'

'Thanks, Bruce.' Natasha hugged him again.

'It's alright. After everything Steve's done for me it's the least I could do.'

'He's something else isn't he.'

'Yeah,' the scientist smiled, 'why don't you and Tony head back to the tower. He'll be allowed visitors tomorrow.'

'No, I want to stay.'

'Natasha if this is because you feel guilty-'

'Bruce, he wouldn't be in there if I had stuck to the plan.'

'Natasha, it wasn't your fault.'

'I only went off book because I had a bad feeling about the mission and seeing him like this now...' She ran her fingers through her hair, her brow creased with worry, 'I can't help but be mad at myself for letting my feelings get in the way.'

'Natasha, we all have emotions, we're allowed to feel.'

'Yes but when it puts someone's life at risk...' She sighed, 'people always say love is blind but I think it's just plain stupid.'

'People will do crazy things for each other when they're in love.'

'Well it's reckless and dangerous and if people weren't such idiots then things like this wouldn't happen.'

'Are we talking about Steve being reckless and in love or..?'

'Of course!' She tried to cover.

'Natasha,' Bruce started, 'you know, when people are vulnerable, their truest emotions are on display.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'If you're in love with Steve, you're allowed to say so.'

'Tony already won the bet, sorry Doc.' Natasha dodged again.

'Doesn't mean you shouldn't let yourself say it.' He pressed. Natasha sighed and looked back at Steve's sleeping form. A smiled played on her lips at the memory of their sparring, stealing a car to get to New Jersey, their kiss when they were on the run, their tango, the time he launched her off his shield onto a Chitauri vessel, numerous nights teaching him about pop culture. All of that and she can't belief she didn't realise sooner.

'Yeah,' she almost whispered, 'I guess I do love him.'

 **Only two more to go! Hope you liked this one? Let me know! x**


	9. Steve

From the moment Steve was allowed visitors in his room, Natasha hadn't left his side. Tony had elected to go home and see Pepper by this point. She sat by his bed, her tiny hands gripping his larger ones as she willed him to wake up. When he did, 9 hours later, she'd fallen asleep. Her hand still cradling his, her forehead resting on their intertwined fingers. He smiled lovingly and tried to unlock his hand from hers so that he could run his hands through her red hair but the slightest movement jolted the spy awake and she sat bolt upright.

'Steve!' She exclaimed under her breath as she looked around widely before giving the soldier a once over and sighing with relief, remembering that they were in a hospital.

'Hey, 'Tasha.'

'Hey,' she murmured, shuffling a little closer to him, her face etched with worry, 'you scared me, soldier.'

'Sorry.' his voice was croaky and his throat was dry.

'It's alright,' she reached for the glass of water on his bedside table, 'at least you're alive.'

Steve sat up to take the water only to wince and fall back, his stomach sending shooting pains through his body.

'Hey, take it easy, Cap,' Natasha soothingly placed a hand on his shoulder, 'let me.' She offered as she helped him drink.

'Thanks,' He sighed and she smiled back, 'how long have you been here?'

'Since you went into surgery. Tony was here too but he needed to watch Beatrice while Pepper went to a meeting. He doesn't trust her nanny.'

'Sounds like him.' Steve half chuckled.

'The others got out okay, right?'

'Yeah, but right now we need to focus on you getting better okay.' Steve nodded and they. stayed quiet for a while.

'Jesus, Steve, you scared me half to death.' Natasha said after a while. If Steve didn't know any better she sounded almost tearful.

'Only half?' He joked, 'I'll have to try harder next time.'

'It's not funny Steve!' Natasha scolded, 'you could have died.'

'You could have died, 'Tasha. I couldn't let that happen.'

'Steve you're not allowed to pull shit like that. You can't do that to me.'

'Natasha I was trying to protect you. You're part of my team - it's my job.'

'That's not the point. You can't throw your life on the line without knowing the consequences for the people around you.'

'What does it matter as long as you're alive? What if I hadn't taken it? What if it was you that got shot but instead of being here you were on one of the slabs downstairs?!' Steve was getting more and more confused by this emotional outburst but it didn't stop him getting angry.

'What does it matter?! God, Steve! Are you that stupid?! How can you say something like that?! Of course it matters! What would I have done if you'd gotten yourself killed taking that bullet for me?!' Natasha was pacing up and down the room now.

'I didn't, so it doesn't matter.' Steve said through gritted teeth. He wanted to tell her but now really wasn't the time.

'Are you hearing yourself right now?! You can't be this reckless Steve, there are people who care about you. People who...love you,' she paused, 'I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened,' she said in a significantly smaller voice, 'this is bad enough but..' She broke off, somehow a tear had managed to slip past her crumbling mask. She hoped Steve hadn't noticed but of course he had.

'Hey,' he murmured, gesturing for her to come to him. He shuffled up on his rather small bed to make room for her. 'Come here.' She clambered up next to him, 'I'm sorry.'

'You have to take better care of yourself, Steve. You owe me that much.' She nestled closer to him and they stayed there for a moment or two in silence.

'I'm serious, though,' he finally said, 'If you'd gotten shot and you died I don't know what I would've done.'

'Well maybe you should consider the fact that the feeling is mutual. That feeling of responsibility isn't exclusive to Captain America, you know.'

'That's not what I meant-'

'No, I'm serious too. Consider how you would've felt and realise that that's how I feel right now, seeing you with a bandaged stomach. It's that simple.' Steve didn't respond. She was right...but why did she care now all of a sudden? They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

'Nat..?'

'Yeah, Steve.'

'Why's this got you so worried? Why now?' Steve asked. Natasha was quiet for a moment before propping herself up on her elbows. She chewed her lip, still unsure of how to answer until she remembered what Bruce had said the night before. She owed herself that much, didn't she? To admit it out loud? Out loud to Steve? Then she did the first thing that popped into her head. Much to Steve's surprise, the spy simply leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth. It was gentle and passionate all at the same time and all too soon she'd pulled away. Her face stayed close to his though as she tried to gauge his reaction.

'Does that answer your question?'

'I don't know,' Steve frowned, 'do you want to run it by me again?' He tucked a finger under her chin and brought her lips back to his. After a while he pulled away and said:

'Yeah I think so.' She laughed and they lapsed into silence again before Steve asked: 'how long?'

'A while. You?'

'Yeah, a while.'

'You know everyone knows right?'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Did you have any clue about me?'

'No, just kept hoping.'

'Hmmm'

'I love you 'Tasha.' Steve mumbled after a while.

'I love you too Steve.' She draped and arm across his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

 **So what do you think? Now we just need Thor to figure it out... x**


End file.
